Michael Del Zotto
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Stouffville, ON, CAN | career_start = 2009 | team = New York Rangers | league = NHL | draft = 20th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = New York Rangers | image = Michael Del Zotto 2011.jpg | image_size = 220px }} Michael Del Zotto (born June 24, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the New York Rangers. Playing career Early career Del Zotto began his hockey career with the Stouffville Clippers A of the Whitchurch-Stouffville Minor Hockey Association (WSMHA). He then played for the Richmond Hill Stars and the Markham Waxers in the OMHA's Eastern AAA League. (OMHA). Junior During his first season with the Oshawa Generals in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), Del Zotto helped his home province of Ontario win the gold medal in the 2007 Canada Winter Games. In his second season with Oshawa, Del Zotto’s 63 points ranked him third among defencemen in the OHL. He made his second OHL playoff appearance when the Oshawa Generals got to the third round in the 2008 OHL playoffs. Del Zotto was chosen for the 2008 CHL Top Prospects Game. On January 8, 2009, Del Zotto was part of a trade that would send him, along with teammates John Tavares and Daryl Borden, to the London Knights for prospects Christian Thomas, Scott Valentine, Michael Zador and six draft picks. Professional Del Zotto was selected 20th overall by the New York Rangers in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. He signed a contract with the Rangers on May 26, 2009. On October 2, 2009, Del Zotto made his NHL debut against the Pittsburgh Penguins. At age 19, he became the youngest defenceman in Rangers history to play on an opening night. Del Zotto scored his first NHL goal the next day, against Pascal Leclaire of the Ottawa Senators, in the Rangers’ home opener. Del Zotto proved he was an asset to the team and as a result played on average 20-25 minuets of playing time a game. Del Zotto was awarded the NHL's Rookie of The Month for October, 2009 after posting 12 points in his first 14 professional games. After his first year in the league, Del Zotto was named to the 2010 NHL All-Rookie Team.http://rangers.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=532499 On January 31, 2011, the New York Rangers recalled Del Zotto from the Connecticut Whale to the NHL. Personal life Del Zotto wears number 4 in homage to Boston Bruins great Bobby Orr. For high school, he attended St. Andrew's College in Aurora, Ontario. His father, Steven, was a football player at York University (1982–1985) and was drafted as a wide receiver by the Toronto Argonauts in the 8th round (66th overall) of the 1986 CFL Draft. Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Connecticut Whale players Category:London Knights alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Oshawa Generals alumni